Pure Paradise
by LilButchie
Summary: Brick, fed up with Blossom's attitude, falls for another girl. Will he give Blossom the benefit of the doubt or start a new life with this other girl? RR Please


Pure paradise

Written by: Li'l Butchie

7/6/03

Int. Townsville Skyline

  
The city of Townsville. A city all about fair play. A place where everyone helps one another out. And a city, well, you get the idea. But most importantly, in the suburbs of Townsville, this would be the perfect place to settle down and raise a family. Take the case of Brick, for example. Of course, you all know that his brothers Boomer and Butch are very happy with their wives, living very happy lives together, with Bubbles and Buttercup, respectively. I know what you are all thinking, Brick should be living happily ever after with Blossom, right?

  
Wrong! In fact, it didn't pan out for them for several reasons. Of course, it is a given that Blossom is and always was a goody goody. First of all, throughout the childhood, Blossom was always too busy as the high profile leader of the Powerpuff Girls, not having a lot of time for anyone else, let alone herself. In fact, Blossom was always known as an over-achiever, but one thing which she hasn't learned was time management. Blossom was never good about that, which cost her her marriage. In fact, Brick is very happily married to Molly Elizabeth Beware, aka Hamster Girl, and they both have four beautiful daughters together with one on the way. As a pregnant Molly cuddles close to Brick, he smiles and decides to tell about his timeline and life meeting Hamster Girl and the years beyond.

Start: First creation of the Rowdyruff Boys in jail, Mojo's cell

Let it be told how it all started. It all started when Mojo Jojo created the Rowdyruff Boys when he was in jail after being put there by the girls. After the boys were created, (his drones), they went rampant all over Townsville, creating all sorts of mischief for no reason at all, wanting to fight everyone in sight. After defeating the girls in a big drawn out fight, the girls retaliated by a kiss, thereby vanquishing them. After a bit, the boys were re-created by Mojo, who swore revenge on the PPG by using the boy ingredients and the REAL Chemical X in his lab. To make a long story short, they all met up with their counterparts after a rematch, and realized that the RRB were never on Mojo's side to begin with, especially after the boys fought other villains to include The Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, and HIM. After a long friendship and eventually leading to a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship (I.e. Buttercup/Butch; Bubbles/Boomer; and Blossom/Brick), they went on with their lives together. 

But, after a while, Blossom took her role as leader of the PPG more seriously, especially with then Mayor Mayor in office, gradually neglecting her duties as a girlfriend. Frustrated, Brick confronted Blossom about it, then she realized that she was doing wrong, then promised to make it up to him. Guess what? She went back to neglecting what's important. 

After a while, in their Pokey Oaks kindergarten class, Brick met her for the first time. Actually, it was the first time they locked eyes with each other. Brick thought at the time, he felt that way with Blossom, but NOTHING like he did with this girl who caught his eye. She was a young auburn haired, baby blue eyed girl who wore a white t-shirt and denim overalls, who always tended to the class hamster, Twiggy.

"Hmmm, I wonder who she is…I'll bet that she doesn't even know that I'm alive, being the beautiful and classy girl she is," Brick thought to himself as he was among his siblings and the PPG at their table in class as Miss Keane taught class.

This girl was doing the same as she looked across the room very shyly, smiling slightly at him as she tended to the class hamster.

"I really want to meet this cutie…when will he stop staring at me and make his move?" she thought as she gazed at him across the room.

Then after a bit, Brick snapped out if it and realized that he was with Blossom at the time. Blossom noticed that he was eyeing Hamster Girl across the room and got slightly annoyed and jealous. Blossom then got his attention quick.

  
"Brick! What are you doing, looking at another girl in my presence?!" demanded Blossom as she turned his head toward her.

"Ah, um….nothing, Bloss…. Just trying to meet every one in class…" stammered Brick as he nervously tried to keep his cool.

"That's what I thought! You just remember that you belong to ME, Brick Keane!"

So Blossom looked up and down on him as she caught him for the first time eyeballing another girl. It was then that for the first time, Brick realized how bossy Blossom was, by walking all over him like that in front of his siblings.

Butch made a scornful remark to his leader brother, laughing all the while.

"Ha! NOW who's whipped, leader boy?!" laughed Butch as he slapped Brick on the back.

"Yeah dude! As for me, I have my Bubbles trained! You need to do the same with Blossom if you'll ever get any respect!" retorted Boomer as he chimed in.

"A woman can't respect a weak man, dude!" said Butch.

Brick did his best to hold his tongue, but he then thought of a couple remarks he could say to his brothers, but then thought nothing of it and continued to figure out a way to meet Hamster Girl.

Down for the moment but not out, Brick was somehow determined to meet Hamster Girl for the first time. This was no ordinary look that two smitten people share. This was one look that these two will remember for the rest of their lives.

Cut to: The Meeting, Recess

The hotline rang, and Blossom answered, as usual. The PPG were dispatched by the Mayor and Miss Bellum to stop another bank robbery and a monster. While the girls did their thing, the boys went out and played at recess. Butch was playing touch football with Mitch Mitchellson and the Floydjoydsen twins, while Boomer was playing in the sandbox with a couple other kids. 

Meanwhile, Brick was standing by a tree casually, with his hands in his pockets, eyeballing Hamster Girl, who was on the other side of the yard, playing by herself. The other girls were playing jump rope and hopscotch, but she was by herself. Determined, Brick mustered up enough courage to go up to her and introduce himself for the first time. Hamster Girl, looking at him at the same time, smiled as he approached her, floating toward her.

"H-hi, my name's Brick," he stammered as he approached Hamster Girl, who was sitting on the ground, playing with her toys.

"Hi there, I'm Molly…Molly Beware", she smiled back as she extended her hand toward Brick. 

They shook hands for the first time, maintaining eye contact. They started a conversation for the first time, getting to know each other. Right away, they both hit it off very well.

Molly shyly looked at him as Brick did with her. Molly wasn't looking in his eyes as she was supposed to do. Brick was starting to lose his footing as he talked with this very beautiful girl. As they continued their conversation and started playing together, the PPG came back from their little outing and resumed play with the RRB. Meanwhile, Blossom immediately caught Brick in the corner of her eye talking with Hamster Girl, and got extremely jealous. She zipped toward a smitten Brick and gave him one mother of a tongue lashing.

"Brick! What's the big idea?! Me and my sisters are gone to stop crime for one minute, and already I catch you with another woman! I told you that you belong to ME, Brick! You're MINE!" yelled Blossom as she tongue lashed him, in front of the other kids.

Embarrassed, Brick tried to keep his cool the whole time.

"B-but Bloss….it's not what you think!…Just trying to be friends, nothing more!" muttered Brick as he tried to maintain his cool.

Having nothing of it, Blossom yanked Brick's ear and dragged him across the yard as the other kids laughed at him, including his brothers. Buttercup and Butch were laughing the hardest as Blossom did her number on Brick. Blossom even took her own sisters by surprise, not seeing how jealous and possessive of Brick she was. As she had his ear in tow while dragging him, he turned around and secretly smiled at a surprised Hamster Girl, who was waving at him.

"Nice meeting you, Molly," Brick whispered as Blossom dragged him with his ear in tow. 

"Owww! Watch it Bloss! Not so hard! That hurts!" he grimaced as she dragged him to the other side.

Across the yard, Blossom was having a private talk with Brick, not very happy with him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?!" said Blossom as she was scolding Brick.

"Nothing special, Blossom. It was all innocent!" muttered Brick as he nervously looked down on the ground.

"Well, no boyfriend of mine is gonna flirt with another girl, especially when my sisters and I go out to fight crime! From here on out, you are coming with ME whenever the hotline goes off, so I can keep my eye on you! Understand, Brick?!" Blossom demanded.

"C-crystal, Bloss…." Brick said nervously as he complied.

It was then that Blossom decided to watch Brick like a hawk while maintaining her status as PPG leader at the same time, not letting him out of her sight, especially with his "wandering eyes". No one ever realized how jealous and possessive Blossom was of her man. 

Come to think of it, it's kind of funny to see a Rowdyruff Boy as whipped as Brick was at the time. Boomer and Butch were too busy ridiculing and razzing Brick as they all joined the PPG in fighting crime. 

From then on, two star crossed lovers never got much time together. Brick and Molly decided on how they would meet in secret for the time being. Sure, Brick loved Blossom, but he decided that he has had enough. He just didn't have the courage to tell her that it was over. He just put up with her while seeing Molly secretly for a rendezvous here and there. He would just see Molly whenever he could. At recess was a good time, particularly when the PPG would go out on call after being dispatched. He just had to watch out for his jealous and possessive girlfriend.

After a little while, everything was cool between Blossom and Brick. 

After school, when the bell rang and all the children herded out of the building, Blossom flew after Brick and his brothers.

"Bricky! Wait up!" Blossom yelled as she tried to catch up with him and his brothers.

So Brick stopped after she got his attention. He told Boomer and Butch that he would catch up with them later. So they went home while he decided to talk to Blossom.

  
"I'll see you guys later…don't wait up," said Brick as he faced his brothers.

  
"You gonna be okay, dude? Wait a sec, sorry but you're on your own on this," Butch said staunchly as he got Boomer to join him.

"Let us know how it turns out, bro," confirmed Boomer as he joined Butch. "Gotta go see Bubbles soon."

So after a bit, Blossom and Brick had a little talk, and made up.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that, Bricky," Blossom said as she looked down on the ground embarrassingly.

"Ah, think nothing of it, Bloss…" reassured Brick as he put his arm around her.

"Forgive me?" she smiled as she cuddled close to him in the air.

So everything was cool between the redheaded couple at that moment and then on. Brick smiled and put his arm around Blossom, then flew home together as she let her long red hair flow in the wind. Molly looked up disappointingly as her crush flew away with a Powerpuff Girl. 

  
But she just thought to herself that she would have to see Brick whenever she could. But it was then that another boy caught her eye, for the moment. 


End file.
